Crossover Universe Wiki:Alternate Universe Crossovers
According to appendixes in Crossovers Volume 2 and Crossovers Expanded Volume 2, the following stories do not take place in the Crossover Universe due to either contradicting established CU continuity or being too parodic in nature. However, there is enough evidence in CU lore to suggest that these crossovers exist within an interconnected multiverse and that cross-dimensional travel is prevalent. ''Crossovers'' Volume 2 * The Adventure of the Clothes-Line; short story by Carolyn Wells; The Century Magazine, May 1915 * The Adventure of the Death-Fetch; short story by Darrell Schweitzer; The Game Is Afoot, 1995 * The Adventure of the Duplicate Deceiver; short story by Jim Harmon; The Contested Earth and Other SF Stories, 2004 * The Adventure of Exham Priory; short story by F. Gwynplaine McIntyre; Shadows Over Baker Street, 2003 * The Adventure of the Frankenstein Monster; novel by Don W. Baranowski, 2006 * The Adventure of the Global Traveler; short story by Anne Lear; Isaac Asimov's Science Fiction Magazine, September-October 1978 * The Adventure of the Metal Murderer; short story by Fred Saberhagen; Omni, January 1980 * The Adventure of the Missing Coffin; short story by Laura Resnick; Sherlock Holmes in Orbit, 1995 * The Adventure of the Missing Detective; short story by Gary Lovisi; Sherlock Holmes: The Hidden Years, 2004 * The Adventure of the Mona Lisa; short story by Carolyn Wells; The Century Magazine, January 1912 * The Adventure of the Opera Ghost; comic book series by Caliber Comics, 1994 * The Adventure of the Other Detective; short story by Bradley H. Sinor; Dark and Stormy Nights, 2001 * The Adventures of Saturnin Farandoul; novel by Albert Robida, 1879 * The Affair of the Bassin Les Hivers; short story by Michael Moorcock; Tales of the Shadowmen, Volume 3: Danse Macabre, 2007 * Airboy and Mr. Monster; comic book by Eclipse Comics, August 1987 * Alan Moore's The Courtyard; comic book series by Avatar Press, January-February 2003 * Albert Schweitzer and the Treasures of Atlantis; short story by George Alec Effinger; Alternate Warriors, 1993 * All-Star Squadron #5-6; comic book by DC Comics, January-February 1982 * The Alternate Martians; novel by A. Bertram Chandler, 1965 * An East Wind Coming; novel by Arthur Byron Cover, 1979 * And the Devil Will Drag You Under; novel by Jack Chalker, 1979 * The Angel of the Opera; novel by Sam Siciliano, 1994 * Anno Dracula series; novel series by Kim Newman, 1992-2012 * The Arsene Lepine-Herlock Soames Affair; short story by S. Beach Chester; Diners a Deux, 1912 * Arsène Lupin vs. Sherlock Holmes: The Stage Play; play by Victor Darlay & Henri Gorsse, 1910 * Autumn Angels; novel by Arthur Byron Cover, 1975 * Batman: Detective No. 27; comic book by DC Comics, 2003 * Batman/Doc Savage Special; comic book by DC Comics, January 2010 * Batman and Dracula: Red Rain; comic book by DC Comics, 1991 * Be Seeing You!; short story by Xavier Mauméjean; Tales of the Shadowmen, Volume 2: Gentlemen of the Night, 2006 * Le Bestiaire de Sherlock Holmes; novel by René Reouven, 1987 * Beware the Beasts; short story by G.L. Gick; Tales of the Shadowmen, Volume 3: Danse Macabre, 2007 * The Biggest Guns; short story by John Peel; Tales of the Shadowmen, Volume 6: Grand Guignol, 2009 * Blind Obsession; comic book by DC Comics; Booster Gold #23, December 1987 * The Book of Changes; novel by R. H. W. Dillard, 1974 * Caesar's Children; short story by Christopher Paul Carey; Tales of the Shadowmen, Volume 6: Grand Guignol, 2009 * Captain Future and the Lunar Peril; short story by Matthew Baugh; Tales of the Shadowmen, Volume 4: Lords of Terror, 2008 * The Case of the Greek Key; short story by Donald Thomas; The Execution of Sherlock Holmes, 2007 * The Case of the Philosopher's Ring; novel by Randall Collins, 1978 * The Case of the Seventh Sacrament; comic book by DC Comics; Eclipso #7-8, May-June 1993 * The Curse of Dracula; comic book series by Dark Horse Comics; July-September 1998 * Dark Angel; 2000-2002 TV series * The Darkness/Superman; comic book series by Top Cow Productions and DC Comics; January-February 2005 * DC Universe and Marvel Universe * Demons, 2009 TV series * Der Untergang Des Abendlandesmenschen; short story by Howard Waldrop; Chacal #1, Winter 1976 * Devil's Reign; comic book story arc by Top Cow Productions and Marvel Comics; February-March 1997 * Dirk Pitt series; novel series by Clive Cussler, 1976-2019 * Doc Sidhe and Sidhe-Devil; novel by Aaron Allston, 1995 * Docteur Mystère: The War of the Worlds; comic book by SAF Comics, 2005 * Doctor Who; 1963-1989 and 2005-present TV series * The Doctor and the Enterprise; novel by Jean Airey, 1982 * Dracula: Asylum; novel by Paul Witcover, 2006 * Dracula's Diary; novel by Michael Geare and Michael Corby, 1982 * Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Holmes; comic book by Caliber Comics, 1998 * The Dreaming Detective; novel by Ralph E. Vaughan, 1992 * The D. Case: Or The Truth About The Mystery of Edwin Drood; novel by Charles Dickens, Carlo Fruttero & Franco Lucentini, 1989 * Edgar R. Burroughs Alternate Universe * The Eldritch New Adventures of Becky Sharp; novel by Micah S. Harris, 2008 * The Empire of the Necromancers; novel by Brian Stableford, 2006-2010 * Exiles in Time; comic book by DC Comics; Leading Comics #8, fall 1943 * The Famous Ape; short story by Chris Roberson; Tales of the Shadowmen, Volume 3: Danse Macabre, 2007 * Famous Monsters; short story by Kim Newman; Interzone #23, Spring 1988 * The Fellowship; novel by Mary and Aden Romine, 1984 * The First Visitor; short story by Bryan Hassenpflug; Destroyer World: First Blood, 2005 * Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash: The Nightmare Warriors; comic book series by Dynamite Entertainment and DC Comics, August 2009-January 2010 * From Miss Catherine Morland to Miss Eleanor Tilney; short story by Andrew Lang; Old Friends: Essays in Epistolary Parody, 1890 * Further Developments in the Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde; short story by Kim Newman; Chronicles of Crime: The Second Ellis Peters Memorial Anthology of Historical Crime, 1999 * Future Shock; comic book by Dynamite Entertainment; Buck Rogers #1-6, April-November 2009 * Games of Deceit and Death; comic book by Marvel Comics; X-Men #62-64, March-May 1997 * The God Business; short story by Philip José Farmer; Beyond Fantasy Fiction, March 1954 * God of the Naked Unicorn; short story by Richard Lupoff; Fantastic, August 1976 * Godzilla at World's End; novel by Marc Cerasini, 1998 * The Grant-Robeson Papers: Savage Shadow by Maxwell Grant; short story by Philip José Farmer; Weird Heroes: Volume Eight, 1977 * The Hardy Boys and Tom Swift Ultra Thrillers; novel series by the Stratemeyer Syndicate as Franklin W. Dixon, 1992-1993 * Hercules: The Legendary Journeys and Xena: Warrior Princess; 1995-1999 and 1995-2001 TV series * The Hand that Creates; novel by Octavio Aragão, 2006 * Holmes Meets 007; short story by Donald Stanley; San Francisco Examiner, November 29, 1964 * Houdini: The Man from Beyond; comic book by Image Comics, 2004 * The House Where Death Dwells; short story by Bob Statzer; The Journal of Frankenstein #5, October 2001 * In the Best Families; comic book by Marvel Comics; Fantastic Four/Fantastic 4 '98, 1998 * Indecent Proposal; comic book by Marvel Comics; Black Panther #11, February 2006 * Infinity, Inc.; comic book series by DC Comics, March 1984-August 1988 * The Invaders; comic book series by Marvel Comics, August 1975-September 1979 * Irene at Large; novel series by Carole Nelson Douglas, 1990-2004 * Jack; short story by Connie Willis; Isaac Asimov's Science Fiction Magazine, October 1991 * JLA: The Island of Dr. Moreau; comic book by DC Comics, 2002 * Journey to the Flame; novel by Richard Monaco, 1985 * Joys; 1976 TV special * The Junk-Heap Heroes; comic book by DC Comics; ''Blackhawk #229, February 1967 * King Kong vs. Godzilla; 1962 film * The Last Sherlock Holmes Story; novel by Michael Dibdin, 1978 * The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen; 2003 film * The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen: Black Dossier; comic book by DC Comics, 2007 * The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, Volume III: Century: 1910; comic book by DC Comics, 2009 * The League of Heroes; novel by Xavier Mauméjean, 2002 * Lestrade and the Devil's Own; novel by M. J. Trow, 1996 * Liberty Girl; comic book series by Heroic Publishing, Inc., June 2006-August 2012 * The Lost Boy; short story by Barbara Hambly; Gaslight Grimoire, 2008 * Mad House; comic book by Papercutz, 2005 * The Martian Epic; novel by Octave Joncquel and Théo Varlet, 1921-1922 * The Martian War; novel by Gabriel Mesta, 2005 * Masterminds of Falkenstein; novel by John DeChancie, 1996 * Me, or The Strange Episode of the Reincarnated Greek; short story by Evoe, 1923 * Michael Moorcock's Multiverse * A Midsummer Tempest, novel by Poul Anderson, 1974 * Mouse and the Master; short story by Brian M. Thomsen; Sherlock Holmes in Orbit, 1995 * Mrs. Herlock Shomes; short story by Anonymous; Oxford Journal for Extension Students, 1894 * Murder by Decree; 1979 film * Murder in the Library; short story by Harold Gray; As It Might Have Been, 1930 * The Mycroft Memoranda; novel by Ray Walsh, 1984 * Next! short story by Bill Cunningham; Tales of the Shadowmen, Volume 3: Danse Macabre, 2007 * A Night in the Lonesome October; novel by Roger Zelazny, 1993 * The Number of the Beast; novel by Robert A. Heinlein, 1980 * Old Time Radio Universe * Out of the Night, When the Full Moon Is Bright...; short story by Kim Newman; The Mammoth Book of Werewolves, 1994 * Outlanders; novel series by Gold Eagle Publishing as James Axler, 1997-2015 * The Peshawar Lancers; novel by S. M. Stirling, 2002 * Pride and Prescience; novel by Carrie Bebris, 2004 * Pride and Prometheus; short story by John Kessel; The Magazine of Fantasy & Science Fiction, January 2008 * Professor Challenger in Secrets of the Dreamlands; novel by Ralph Vaughan, 1997 * The Pursuit of the House-Boat; novel by John Kendrick Bangs, 1897 * The Queen of Air and Darkness; short story by Poul Anderson; The Magazine of Fantasy and Science Fiction, April 1971 * The Real Sherlock Holmes; play by Frank J. Morlock, 2005 * Return to the 20th Century; short story by Paul Di Filippo; Tales of the Shadowmen, Volume 3: Danse Macabre, 2007 * The Return of Sherlock Holmes, 1987 TV film * The Ruby of Khitmandu; short story by Hugh Kingsmill; The Bookman, April 1932 * Rumpole of the Village; short story by Jean-Marc Lofficier; Rover #10, 1981 * Roadmarks; novel by Roger Zelazny, 1979 * Robur Trilogy; comic book series by Randy & Jean-Marc Lofficier and Gil Formosa, 2003-2005 * A Samba for Sherlock; novel by Jô Soares, 1995 * Scarlet Traces; comic book by Dark Horse Comics, August 2003 * Scarlet Traces: The Great Game; comic book series by Dark Horse Comics, July-October 2006 * The Scorpion and the Fox; short story by Matthew Baugh & Micah Harris; Tales of the Shadowmen, Volume 6: Grand Guignol, 2009 * The Searchers; comic book series by Caliber Comics, May-September 1996 * The Secret Adventure of the Great White Ape; short story by Paul E. Heusinger; The Secret Adventures of Sherlock Holmes, 2006 * The Secret Adventures of Jules Verne; 2000 TV series * The Secret of the Nautilus; short story by Michael Mallory; The Mammoth Book of New Jules Verne Stories, 2005 * The Secret Sea; novel by Thomas F. Monteleone, 1979 * The Shadow of Reichenbach Falls; novel by John R. King, 2008 * Sherlock Holmes in the Curious Case of the Vanishing Villain; comic book by Tundra Publishing, 1993 * ''Sherlock Holmes and the Drood Mystery; short story by Edmund Pearson; Boston Evening Transcript, April 2, 1913 * Sherlock Holmes and the Hentzau Affair; novel by David Stuart Davies, 1991 * Sherlock Holmes: The Missing Years - The Adventures of the Great Detective in India and Tibet; novel by Jamyang Norbu, 1999 * Sherlock Holmes and the Plague of Dracula; novel by Stephen Seitz, 2006 * Sherlock Holmes and the Vampire of Eternity; novel by Brian Stableford, 20009 * Sherlock Stalks The Joker!; comic book by DC Comics; Joker #6, March-April 1976 * Seventy Years of Decpop; short story by Philip José Farmer; Galaxy Magazine, July-August 1972 * Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow; 2004 film * The Spy with a Cold Nose; 1966 film * Stephen King AUs * The Strange Case of the End of Civilisation As We Know It; 1977 film * The Strange Case of the Three Revolvers; short story by Anthony Grey; As It Might Have Been, 1930 * Strangers; comic book series by Image Comics, April-September 2003 * A Study in Emerald; short story by Neil Gaiman; Shadows Over Baker Street, 2003 * Superman and Tarzan: Sons of the Jungle; comic book series by DC Comics, October 2001-May 2002 * Superman: War of the Worlds; comic book by DC Comics, 1998 * The Surrogate Assassin: A Sherlock Holmes Mystery; novel by Christopher Leppek, 1998 * A Symphony of Shadows; comic book by DC Comics; Secret Origins #27, June 1988 * The Third Jungle Book: A Mowgli Story; short story by Michael Moorcock; ParaSpheres, 2006 * Time for Sherlock Holmes; novel by David Dvorkin, 1983 * TimeWars; novel series by Simon Hawke, 1984-1994 * The Titan Unwrecked; or, Futility Revisited; short story by Brian Stableford; Tales of the Shadowmen, Volume 1: The Modern Babylon, 2005 * Total Eclipse; comic book series by Eclipse Comics, May 1988-April 1989 * Ultimate Marvel Universe * Une Étrange Aventure de Richard Blaine; short story by Kim Newman; The Time Out Book of Paris Short Stories, 1999 * The Unmasking of Sherlock Holmes; short story by Arthur Chapman; The Critic, 1905 * Vampirella Crossovers * The Very First Affair; short story by Johan Heliot; The Mammoth Book of New Jules Verne Stories, 2005 * Vulcan: Son of Fire!; comic book by DC Comics; All-Star Comics #60; May-June 1976 * W. G. Grace's Last Case; novel by WIlliam Rushton, 1984 * What Happened to Nightcrawler?; comic book by Marvel Comics; Uncanny X-Men #204, April 1986 * What If Conan the Barbarian Were Stranded in the 20th Century?; comic book by Marvel Comics; What If? #43, February 1984 * What If Shang Chi, Master of Kung Fu, Fought on the Side of Fu Manchu?; comic book by Marvel Comics; What If? 16, August 1979 * What If Wolverine Battled Conan the Barbarian?; comic book by Marvel Comics; What If? 16, August 1990 * When Bancroft Fisher Dies, Everybody Dies; comic book by DC Comics; World's Finest Comics #279, May 1982 * WildStorm Comics Universe * Young All-Stars; comic book series by DC Comics, June 1987-November 1989 ''Crossovers Expanded'' Volume 2 * The Abominable Myra Linsky Rises Again; short story by Chuck Miller; Pro Se Presents, August 2012 * The Adventure of the Counterfeit Martian; short story by Ralph E. Vaughan; Sherlock Holmes: The Coils of Time & Other Stories'', 2013 * The Adventure of the Hanoverian Vampires; short story by Darrelll Schweitzer; Sherlock Holmes Mystery Magazine #2, 2009 * The Adventure of the Lost Specialist; short story by Christopher Sequeira; Sherlock Holmes: The Crossovers Casebook, 2012 * The Adventure of the Nebrodi Sapphire; short story by Seamus Duffy; Sherlock Holmes in Paris, 2013 * The Adventure of the Other Brother; short story by David Marcum; The Papers of Sherlock Holmes Volume 2, 2013 * American Vampire; comic book series by DC Comics, May 2010-February 2013 * An Adventure in Three Courses; short story by Guy Adams; The Further Encounters of Sherlock Holmes, 2014 * An Evil Guest; novel by Gene Wolfe, 2008 * Angel: After the Fall; comic book series by IDW Publishing, November 2007-February 2009 * The Ape-Man of Mars; short story by Peter S. Beagle; Under the Moons of Mars, 2012 * Aria the Scarlet Ammo; manga by Chugaku Akamatsu, 2008-present * The Army of Dr. Moreau; comic book series by MonkeyBrain Comics, 2013-2014 * Artful; novel by Peter David, 2014 * Attack of the Electric Shark; short story by Aaron Smith; Season of Madness: A Doctor Watson Adventure, 2009 * Bacon; short story by Charlaine Harris; Strange Brew, 2009 * The Baker Street Cimmerian; short story by Rhys Hughes; The Mammoth Book of Best British Crime 11, 2014 * Before the War, Five Dragons Roar; short story by Pete Rawlik; Tales of the Shadowmen, Volume 8: Agents Provocateurs, 2011 * The Belgian and the Beekeeper; e-book by Peter Guttridge, 2011 * Big D, Little D; short story by Edward Morris; Lovecraft eZine #18, October 2012 * Brian Keene's Alternate Universes * A Brief History of Mystery (Men); short story by Erwin K. Roberts; Planetary Stories website * La Brigade Chimerique; comic book by Serge Lehman, 2009 * By Any Other Name; short story by Michael Dirda; In the Company of Sherlock Holmes, 2014 * Captain America: The First Avenger; 2011 film * Captain Midnight; comic book series by Dark Horse Comics, June 2013-June 2015 * Carnacki: The Parliament of Owls; short story by William Meikle; Lovecraft eZine #18, October 2012 * The Case of the Ghosts at Bly; short story by Donald Thomas; Sherlock Holmes and the Ghosts of Bly, 2010 * The Case of the Lost Soul; short story by Paul Kane; The Mammoth Book of Sherlock Holmes Abroad, 2015 * The Case of the Night Crawler; short story by George Mann; Encounters of Sherlock Holmes, 2013 * The Case of the Tell-Tale Hands; short story by Donald Thomas; Sherlock Holmes and the King's Evil, 2009 * Catspaw; short story by David McDonald; Tales of the Shadowmen, Volume 8: Agents Provocateurs, 2011 * Celeste; short story by Neil Jackson; Gaslight Grotesque, 2009 * Codename: Action; comic book series by Dynamite Entertainment, September 2013-February 2014 * The Comfort of the Seine; short story by Stephen Volk; Gaslight Arcanum, 2011 * A Counting Game; short story by Derek Ferreira; Lovecraft eZine #18, October 2012 * Creeping Dawn: The Rise of the Black Centipede; novel by Chuck Miler, 2011 * Le Crime Etrange de Mr. Hyde; novel by Jean-Pierre Naugrette, 1998 * The Cthulhu Encryption; novel by Brian Stableford, 2011 * Cutting the Mustard; comic book by Marvel Comics; X-Factor #71, October 1991 * Death Comes to Pemberley; novel by P. D. James, 2011 * Death to the Heretic!; short story by Paul Hugli; Tales of the Shadowmen, Volume 7: Femmes Fatales, 2010 * The Deception at Lyme; novel by Carrie Bebris, 2011 * Defenders; comic book series by Marvel Comics; February 2012-January 2013 * Diplomatic Freeze; short story by David McDonald; Tales of the Shadowmen, Volume 9: La Vie en Noir, 2012 * Django/Zorro; comic book series by Dynamite Entertainment, November 2014-May 2015 * Doc Savage Annual 2014; comic book by Dynamite Entertainment, May 2014 * Doc Savage: Skull Island; novel by Will Murray, 2013 * Dracula on the Rocks; short story by Carole Nelson Douglas; Celebrity Vampires, 1995 * The Dragon Lives Again; 1977 film * A Dream of Flying; comic book by IDW Publishing; Rocketerr Adventures 2 #1, March 2012 * The Earth Abideth Forever; short story by Jean-Marc Lofficier; The Shadow of Judex, 2013 * Elementary My Dear Watson; TV episode; Comedy Playhouse, January 18, 1973 * The Elphberg Red; short story by Nicholas Boving; Tales of the Shadowmen, Volume 8: Agents Provocateurs, 2011 * The Empire of the Necromancers Part VI; short story by Brian Stableford; Tales of the Shadowmen, Volume 7: Femmes Fatales, 2010 * The Evil of Atlantis; short story by Frank Schildiner; Ravenwood: Stepson of Mystery Volume One, 2010 * The Executioner; short story by Lawrence Connolly; Gaslight Arcanum, 2011 * Eye of the Gorgon; comic book by DC Comics; Batman Incorporated #2, August 2012 * Femme Fatale; novel by Carole Nelson Douglas, 2003 * The Fifth Heart; novel by Dan Simmons, 2015 * File 4: The Adventure of the Sussex Vampire; manga by Kaoru Shinitani; Christie High Tension Volume 2, 2008 * Flash Gordon: Zeitgeist; comic book series by Dynamite Entertainment, November 2011-March 2013 * The Frequency of Fear; short story by Micah S. Harris; Tales of the Shadowmen, Volume 10: Esprit de Corps, 2013 * Friday the 13th; 2009 film * Ghostbusters; comic book series by IDW Publishing * Gilgamesh Revisited; short story by Matthew Baugh; Tales of the Shadowmen, Volume 11: Force Majeure, 2014 * The Girl from Odessa; short story by David McDonald; Night of the Nyctalope, 2012 * Gotham by Gaslight; comic book by DC Comics, 1989 * The Great and Groovy Game; short story by Joshua Wanisko; Lovecraft eZine #18, October 2012 * The Green Eye; short story by Nicholas Boving; Tales of the Shadowmen, Volume 10: Esprit de Corps, 2013 * H.: The Story of Heathcliff's Journey Back to Wuthering Heights; novel by Lin Haire-Sergeant, 1992 * The Halflife Chronicles; novel series by Wm. Mark Simmons, 1996-2007 * His Last Vow; TV episode; Sherlock, January 12, 2014 * Hounded; short story by Stephen Volk; Gaslight Grotesque, 2009 * Hyde & Seek; short story by Aaron Smith; Dr Watson's American Adventure, 2012 * I Spy Something... Boo!; comic book by DC Comics; Scooby-Doo Team-Up #11, September 2015 * The Icon Crackdown; short story by Michael Moorcock; Tales of the Shadowmen, Volume 10: Esprit de Corps, 2013 * The Inferior Five; comic book series by DC Comics, March-April 1967-September-October 1968 * Jack the Ripper; play by Gaston Marot and Louis Pericot, 1889 * Jason X: Death Moon; novel by Alex Johnson, 2005 * The Jasoom Project; short story by S. M. Stirling; Under the Moons of Mars, 2012 * Judex Rules; short story by Rick Lai; The Shadow of Judex, 2013 * Justice, Inc.; comic book series by Dynamite Entertainment, 2014-2015 * Kings Watch; comic book series by Dynamite Entertainment, 2013-2014 * Kovak the Night Walker; comic book by Dynamite Entertainment; Vampirella #100, January 2015 * Lady Rawhide/Lady Zorro; comic book series by Dynamite Entertainment, 2015 * The Last Jest of Arsène Lupin; short story by David L. Vineyard; The Many Faces of Arsène Lupin, 2012 * Last of the Kaiju; short story by John Gallagher; Tales of the Shadowmen, Volume 10: Esprit de Corps, 2013 * The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, Volume III: Century: 1969; comic book by DC Comics, 2011 * The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, Volume III: Century: 2009; comic book by DC Comics, 2012 * The League of Professional Jealousy; comic book by Viper Comics; The Middleman: The Second Volume Inevitability, 2006 * The Legacy of Erich Zaan; short story by Brian Stableford; The Legacy of Erich Zaan and Other Tales of the Cthulhu Mythos, 2012 * Legends; short story by Tom Johnson; Pulp Detective #4, 2010 * The Limehouse Text; novel by Will Thomas, 2006 * The Lone Ranger: The Death of Zorro; comic book series by Dynamite Entertainment, 2011 * The Long-Suffering Landlady; short story by Ralph E. Vaughan; Sherlock Holmes: The Coils of Time & Other Stories'', 2013 * Lord Darcy; novel series by Randall Garrett, 1979-1981 * Lords of Mars; comic book series by Dynamite Entertainment, 2013-2014 * Love Among the Ruins; novel by Evelyn Waugh, 1953 * Luke Challenger; novel series by Steve Barlow and Steve Skidmore, 2010-2012 * The Mark of a Woman; short story by Rick Lai; Tales of the Shadowmen, Volume 10: Esprit de Corps, 2013 * The Martian Legion: In Quest of Xonthron; novel by Jake Saunders, 2014 * Masks; comic book series by Dynamite Entertainment, November 2012-June 2013 * The Masks of Hastur; short story by Rick Lai; Lovecraft eZine #30, April 2014 * Les Mémos Wayne; short story by Randy & Jean-Marc Lofficier; Tales of the Shadowmen, Volume 10: Esprit de Corps, 2013 * Mr. Brass; story series by Joshua Reynolds * Mister Creecher; novel by Chris Priestly, 2011 * Moon Maid Over Manhattan; short story by Peter David; The Worlds of Edgar Rice Burroughs, 2013 * Moreau Est Vivant!; short story by Michael Stéphan; Harry Dickson vs. the Spider, 2014 * The Most Dreadful Monster; short story by Matthew Dennion; Tales of the Shadowmen, Volume 8: Agents Provocateurs, 2011 * Mrs. Hudson and the Spirits' Curse; novel by Martin Davies, 2004 * Murder Will Out; film segment; Paramount on Parade, 1930 * My Florida Idyll: The Journal of Bloody Mary Jane; novel by Chuck Miler, 2014-2015 * The Mysterious Iowans; short story by Paul Di Filippo; The Mammoth Book of New Jules Verne Stories, 2005 * The Naked Monster; 2005 film * Nemo: Heart of Ice; comic book by Top Shelf Productions, 2013 * Nextwave is Love; comic book by Marvel Comics; Nextwave: Agents of H.A.T.E. #6, August 2006 * Night of the Living Deadpool; comic book series by Marvel Comics, March-May 2014 * Les Ogres de Montfaucon: Les Nouvelles Enquêtes du Chevalier Dupin; short story collection by Gérard Dôle, 2004 * The Once and Future Tarzan; comic book by Dark Horse Comics; Dark Horse Presents #8-10, February-March 2012 * Out of the Depths; short story by Andrew J. Wilson; Professor Challenger: New Worlds, Lost Places, 2015 * Outlanders; novel series by Gold Eagle Publishing as James Axler, 1997-2015 * Peregrine Omnibus, Volume One; short story collection by Barry Reese, 2015 * The Pimpernel Problem; short story by Janet Pack; Margaret Weis' Testament of the Dragon, 1997 * The Post-Modern Prometheus; short story by Nick Kyme; Encounters of Sherlock Holmes, 2013 * The Private Life of Dr. Watson; novel by Michael Hardwick, 1983 * Professor Challenger and the Crimson Wonder; short story by Guy Adams and James Goss; Professor Challenger: New Worlds, Lost Places, 2015 * The Purloined Face; short story by Stephen Volk; Beyond Rue Morgue: Further Tales of Edgar Allan Poe's 1st Detective, 2013 * Raffles: The Complete Innings; short story collection by Richard Foreman, 2013 * The Railway Van that Vanished; short story by L. F. E. Coombs; Sherlock Holmes at the Breakfast Talbe, 2013 * Reanimators; novel by Peter Rawlik, 2013 * Red Sunset; short story by Bob Madison; Gaslight Grimoire, 2008 * The Resources of Mycroft Holmes; short story by Charlton Andrews; The Bookman, December 1903 * The Return of the Sussex Vampire; short story by Christopher Sequeira; Sherlock Holmes: The Game's Afoot, 2008 * Rip Haywire; comic strip by Dan Thompson, 2009-present * Rot and Ruin; novel series by Johnathan Maberry, 2010-2015 * Santiago Contra el Culto de Cthulhu; short story by Mark Zirbel; Cthulhu Unbound Volume 2, 2008 * Satan's Signature; short story by Joseph Lamere; Tales of the Shadowmen, Volume 8: Agents Provocateurs, 2011 * Scooby-Doo, When Are You?; comic book by DC Comics; Scooby-Doo Team-Up #7, January 2015 * Season of Madness: A Doctor Watson Adventure; novel by Aaron Smith, 2009 * A Sense of Time; short story by Pete Rawlik; Lovecraft eZine #3, January 2015 * The Shadow Over Innsmouth; comic book by Dynamite Entertainment, 2014 * The Shadow: Year One; comic book series by Dynamite Entertainment, 2013-2014 * The Shadow/Green Hornet: Dark Nights; comic book series by Dynamite Entertainment, 2013 * Shadows of the Opera, Book One: The Mark of the Revenant; short story collection by Rick Lai, 2010 * Shadows Reborn; short story by Rick Lai; Tales of the Shadowmen, Volume 11: Force Majeure, 2014 * Sherlock Holmes & the Coils of Time; novel by Ralph E. Vaughan, 2005 * Sherlock Holmes and the Great Game; short story by Kevin Cockle; Gaslight Arcanum, 2011 * Sherlock Holmes and the Zombie Problem; novel by Nick S. Thomas, 2010 * Sherlock Holmes: The Army of Dr. Moreau; novel by Guy Adams, 2012 * Sherlock Holmes: The Breath of God; novel by Guy Adams, 2011 * Sherlock Holmes: The Gods of War; novel by James Lovegrove, 2014 * Sleep No More; short story by Paul Hugli; Tales of the Shadowmen, Volume 8: Agents Provocateurs, 2011 * Sleepy Hollow: Children of the Revolution; novel by Keith R.A. DeCandido, 2014 * Slouching Towards Camulodunum; short story by Micah S. Harris; Tales of the Shadowmen, Volume 7: Femmes Fatales, 2010 * Spider-Man: The Sinister Six; novel trilogy by Adam-Troy Castro, 1999-2002 * Star Trek: Into Darkness; 2013 film * Star Trek/Green Lantern: The Spectrum War; comic book series by DC Comics and IDW Publishing, 2015 * Stoker and Holmes; novel series by Colleen Gleason, 2013-2017 * Stone Cold Killer; short story by Matthew Dennion; Harry Dickson vs. the Spider, 2014 * The Strange Case of Mr. Hyde; comic book series by Dark Horse Comics, April-July 2011 * Sun Koh: Heir of Atlantis Vol. 1; short story collection by Art Sippo, 2010 * A (Super) Friend in Need; Scooby-Doo Team-Up #6, November 2014 * Suspects; novel by David Thomson, 1985 * Swords of Sorrow; comic book series by Dynamite Entertainment, 2015 * Sycorax; short story by Matthew Baugh; Of Monsters and Men, 2014 * Teen Titans-Ghost!; Scooby-Doo Team-Up #4, July 2014 * Terovolas; novel by Edward M. Erdelac, 2012 * The Three Lives of Maddalene; short story by Michael Stéphan; Tales of the Shadowmen, Volume 7: Femmes Fatales, 2010 * The Tragic Affair of the Martian Ambassador; short story by Eric Brown; Encounters of Sherlock Holmes, 2013 * Training Day; short story by Matthew Dennion; The Shadow of Judex, 2013 * Twenty to Life in the Lonesome October; short story by Evan Dicken; Lovecraft eZine #18, October 2012 * Two Outs, Bottom of the Ninth; short story by Aaron Smith; Lance Star: Sky Ranger Volume 2, 2009 * Unquiet Wedding; short story by Maurice Richardson' The Exploits of Engelbrecht, 2001 * The Venture Bros.; TV series, 2003-2018 * Victorian Undead; comic book series by DC Comics, January-June 2010 * Villains, By Necessity; short story by Pete Rawlik; Tales of Jack the Ripper, 2013 * Vionna and the Vampires; novel by Chuck Miler, 2014 * The Walking Dead; TV series, 2010-present * The Warlord of Vaha; short story by Michel Vannereux; Tales of the Shadowmen, Volume 8: Agents Provocateurs, 2011 * Warriors of Mars; comic book series by Dynamite Entertainment, February-October 2012 * The Web Weaver; novel by Sam Siciliano, 2012 * The Weird Company; novel by Peter Rawlik, 2014 * Wil There Be Sunlight?; short story by Rick Lai; Tales of the Shadowmen, Volume 7: Femmes Fatales, 2010 * The X-Files: Conspiracy; comic book series by IDW Publishing, 2014 * The Year of High Treason; novel by Vithal Rajan, 2011 * Young Nemo and the Black Knights; novel by Michael Vance, 2014 * The Young Sherlock Holmes Adventures: Head of the Hydra; comic book by Huw-J and J. L. Straw, December 2010 Additional Crossover Alternate Universes * 24; 2001-2014 TV series * 24 Minutes; TV episode, The Simpsons, May 2007 * The Additional Heirs; The Papers of Solar Pons, 2017 * The Adventure of the Doctor's Box; The Papers of Solar Pons, 2017 * The Adventure of the Failed Fellowship; The Papers of Solar Pons, 2017 * The Adventure of the Madman; short story by Nancy Holder; Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Was Not, 2019 * The Adventure of the Reckless Resurrectionist; short story by Will Murray; Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Was Not, 2019 * The Adventure of the Slaughter Stone; short story by Rafe McGregor; Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Was Not, 2019 * Afterlife with Archie; comic book series by Archie Comics, 2013-2019 * Alice and Huck Got Married; Alice Redux: New Stories of Alice, Lewis and Wonderland, December 2005 * Aliens/Predator: Deadliest of the Species; comic book series by Dark Horse Comics, 1993-1995 * Aliens versus Predator versus The Terminator; comic book by Dark Horse Comics, 2000 * All Fall Down; comic book series by Arcana Studio, 2011 * And Another Thing...; novel by Eoin Colfer, 2009 * Arrest Bulldog Drummond; 1938 film * Arrowverse * Avengers: No Road Home; comic book series by Marvel Comics, April-June 2019 * Backlash #24, September 1996 * Batman '66 Meets the Legion of Super-Heroes; comic book special by DC Comics, July 2017 * Bear-ly Scared; Scooby-Doo Team-Up #35, Febuary 2018 * Bellisarioverse * Ben 10; 2005-2014 TV series * Bertie of the Jungle; short story by Jean-Marc Lofficier; Tales of the Shadowmen 15: Trompe l'Oeil, 2019 * The Beverly Hillbillies; 1993 film * Big Trouble in Little China/Escape from New York; comic book miniseries by Boom Studios, 2016 * The Brotherhood is Dead; Teen Titans Spotlight #11, June 1987 * Cabin in the Woods; 2008 film * Castlevania; video game series * City Fall, Part 6, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #27, October 2013 * Claws; Batman: Gotham Adventures #4, September 1998 * Cloverfield; 2008 film * The Computer Wore Menace Shoes; TV episode, The Simpsons, December 2000 * Crisis of Infinite Scoobys; Scooby-Doo Team-Up #50, September 2019 * Curtain Call; short story by J. Scherpenhuizen; ; Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Was Not, 2019 * Daredevil Volume 3 #31, November 2013 * DCAU * Disney Channel Live-Action Universe * Dead X-Men; Chaos War: X-Men #2, March 2011 * Destination Zero; novel by David McIntee, 2005 * Did Someone Say "Team"-Up?; Scooby-Doo Team-Up #30, September 2017 * Don't Get Mad, Scientist!; Scooby-Doo Team-Up #47, March 2019 * Doom; video game series * Doomed!; Scooby-Doo Team-Up #43, October 2018 * Don't Bug Me!; Scooby-Doo Team-Up #32, November 2017 * The Dynamics of an Asteroid; short story by Lavie Tidhar; The Mammoth Book of the Adventures of Professor Moriarty, 2015 * Emberverse; novel series by S. M. Stirling, 2004–2018 * Enemies of the People; short story by Nigel Malcolm; Tales of the Shadowmen 15: Trompe l'Oeil, 2019 * Enter the Dragon, Exit Scooby-Doo!; Scooby-Doo Team-Up #26, May 2017 * Extraordinary Adventures Of The Athena Club; novel series by Theodora Goss, 2017-2019 * Farewells; Green Lantern Volume 3 #57, Dedember 1994 * Father's Day; Body Bags #1-4, September-January, 1996-1997 * Firefly; 2002-2003 TV series * First Blood; Uncanny X-Men #155, March 1982 * Five Ghosts; comic book series by Image Comics, March 2013-ongoing * Frankenstein Underground #1–5, comic book mini-series by Dark Horse Comics, March-July 2015 * Freddie as F.R.O.7; 1992 film * Future Quest; comic book series by DC Comics, 2016–2017 * Future Shocked; Scooby-Doo Team-Up #8, January 2015 * The Ghost at the Heart of the Atom; Scooby-Doo Team-Up #31, October 2017 * The Ghost of Ferro Lad!; Scooby-Doo Team-Up #33, December 2017 * G.I. Joe and the Transformers; comic book series by Marvel Comics, January-April 1987 * G.I. Joe vs. the Transformers #1–6, June-November 2003 * Go West, You Meddling Kids; Scooby-Doo Team-Up #23, Febuary 2017 * Godzilla; 1998 film * Going Rogue; Scooby-Doo Team-Up #48, May 22 2019 * The Greater Escape; Scooby-Doo Team-Up #45, January 2019 * The Greatest Adventure #1-9; comic book mini-series by Dynamite Entertainment, 2017 * The Haunted World of El Superbeasto; 2009 film * Heartbreak!; Uncanny X-Men #222, October 1987 * Hellboy: House of the Living Dead; graphic novel by Dark Horse Comics, November 2011 * Ideaverse (Earth-TRN388) * IDW Hasbro Universe * Image Comics Universe * Inferno; comic book story arc by Marvel Comics, October 1988-August 1989 * Irma Vep and the Cottage of Doom; short story by Frank Schildiner; Tales of the Shadowmen 15: Trompe l'Oeil, 2019 * JLA versus Predator; comic book by DC Comics and Dark Horse Comics, February 2001 * JLA/Witchblade #1; comic book by DC Comics, December, 2000 * Judge Dredd vs. Aliens; comic book series by Dark Horse Comics, December 2002 – April 2003 * Just Plane Scared; Scooby-Doo Team-Up #44, November 2018 * Kong on the Planet of the Apes; comic book miniseries by Boom Studios, November 2017-April 2018 * The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, Volume IV: Tempest; comic book series by DC Comics, 2018-2019 * Legenderry: A Steampunk Adventure; comic book series by Dynamite Entertainment, December 2013-September 2014 * The Legend of Tarzan; 2001-2003 TV series * The Locked Cell Murder; short story by Ron Fortier; Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Was Not, 2019 * Marvel Cinimatic Universe * Marvels #1, January 1994 * Mass Effect; video game series by BioWare, 2007-2017 * Men!; Uncanny X-Men #245, June 1989 * Mickey's 60th Birthday; 1988 TV special * MonsterVerse * The Moonstone's Curse; novel by Sam Siciliano, 2017 * Mystery Science Theater 3000; 1988-1999 TV series * Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water; 1990–1991 TV series * Necrosha: Chapter Two; X-Force #21, November 2009 * Never is a Short Time; Cable #33, July 1996 * Night Probe!; novel by Clive Cussler, 1981 * No Hero; Sentinel #7-9, December 2003-January 2004 * Nothing is Impossible; Scooby-Doo Team-Up #22, January 2017 * The Odyssey of Madame Atomos; short story by Michel Stéphan; Tales of the Shadowmen 14: Coup de Grace, 2017 * Once Upon a Time in Hollywood; 2019 film * Out of This World; Scooby-Doo Team-Up #24, March 2017 * Pacific Rim; 2013 film * Parallel Paradigm; Archie Sonic Super Special #7, October 1998 * Penny Dreadful; 2014-2016 TV series * Perils Before Swine; Scooby-Doo Team-Up #41, August 2018 * Pinhead vs. Marshal Law: Law in Hell #1–2, 1993 * The Pink Panther; 2006 film * Planet of the Apes/Green Lantern; comic book series by DC Comics and IDW Publishing, 2017 * Power Rangers; 1994-present TV series * Predator vs. Judge Dredd; comic book series by Dark Horse Comics, 1997 * Prisoner of War!; The Transformers #3, January 1985 * The Punisher - Assassin's Guild; graphic novel by Marvel Comics, December 1988 * Reigning Cats and Dogs; Scooby-Doo Team-Up #29, August 2017 * The Return of Little Precious; novel by Chuck Miller, 2016 * Savage Avengers; comic book series by Marvel Comics, July 2019-June 2020 * Say Goodbye to That Costume...; Superman: The Man of Steel #67, May 1997 * A Scandal in Arabia; short story by Claude Lalumière; The Mammoth Book of the Adventures of Professor Moriarty, 2015 * Scooby-Doo and Guess Who?; 2019-ongoing TV series * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated; 2010-2013 TV series * Shadows on the Soul!; New Excalibur #3, March 2006 * Sherlock, Lupin et Moi; novel series by Alessandro Gatti, 2011-2019 * Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Nikola: The Adventure of the Empty Throne; short story by Brad Mengel; Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Was Not, 2019 * Sherlock Holmes and the Apocalypse Murders; novel by Barry Day, 2001 * Sherlock Holmes and the Servants of Hell; novel by Paul Kane, 2016 * Sherlock Holmes - A Betrayal in Blood; novel by Mark A. Latham, 2017 * Shi/Cyblade: The Battle for Independents; one-off comic by Top Cow Comics, January 1995 * The Sign of Two: Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Jekyll; short story by Philip Cornell; Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Was Not, 2019 * Silverlock; novel by John Myers Myers, 1949 * Simply Marvelous; Scooby-Doo Team-Up #16, May 2016 * The Skeleton of Contention; short story by Rhys Hughes; The Mammoth Book of the Adventures of Professor Moriarty, 2015 * The Song of Creation; Wonder Woman Volume 2 #72, March 1993 * Space Case; Scooby-Doo! Team-Up #20, November 2016 * Spawn/WildC.A.T.S.; mini-comic series published by Image Comics, 1996 * The Springfield Files; TV episode, The Simpsons, January 1997 * Stargate Universe * Star Trek/Green Lantern: Stranger Worlds; comic book series by DC Comics and IDW Publishing, 2017 * Star Trek Kelvin timeline * Superman/Aliens; comic book series by Dark Horse, 1995 * Superman & Savage Dragon: Chicago; comic book by DC and Dark Horse, June 2002 * Superman & Savage Dragon: Metropolis; comic book by DC and Dark Horse, November 1999 * Supremacy of the Cybermen; comic book mini-series by Titan Comics, July-November 2016 * Targets!; Amazing Spider-Man #411, May 1996 * Tarzan on the Planet of the Apes; comic book miniseries by Boom Studios, September 2016-ongoing * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 1987-1996 TV series * TGIF universe * This Gold Is Mine!; Amazing Spider-Man #268, September 1985 * Tiger & Bunny; 2011 TV series * Time Stalker; Kolchak: Double Feature, 2016 * Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes; 2010 film * Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest; 2015 film * Too Many Kooks; Scooby-Doo Team-Up #36, March 2018 * Too Much Time; Justice League Europe Annual #2, 1991 * Tough Guy Ballet; short story by Duane Swierczynski; For the Sake of the Game, 2018 * Toys in the Attic; Superman Volume 2 #13, January 1988 * True Blood; 2008–2014 TV series * The True Story of Frankenstein; Detective Comics #135, May 1948 * The Uncanny X-Men and The New Teen Titans; comic book published by Marvel Comics, 1982 * The United States of Monsters; novel series by C.T. Phipps and Michael Suttkus * Unlife Story; Crimson #2, June 1998 * Vampirella/Dejah Thoris; comic book miniseries by Dynamite Entertainment, September 2018-Febuary 2019 * Victory Through Scare Power; Scooby-Doo Team-Up #39, June 2018 * Vive la Fantastique!; Fantastic Four Volume 3 #1, January 1998 * War is Heck; World War Hulk: Front Line #4, November 2007 * Wetworks/Vampirella, one-off comic by Image Comics, July 1997 * Who Framed Roger Rabbit; 1988 film * WildC.A.T.s/Aliens; one-off comic by Wildstorm, August 1998 * Usagi Yojimbo universe